Leaderboards for games are known. Previously, leaderboards have been used to represent the high score of all users playing a game. The games usually have a single leaderboard viewable by every player within the game, such that only the players with the highest scores appear on the leaderboard for the game.
Such leaderboards offer limited incentive to new players who will have to put in many tens, or even hundreds, of hours of game play before having a chance to appear on the game's leaderboard. Similarly, leaderboards specific to parts of the game are unavailable to display a user's relative hierarchy, or ranking, compared to a subset of players within the game. The leaderboards often feature highest scores from all players within the game, missing the opportunity of incentivizing the user by displaying to the user a leaderboard featuring a subset of users.